Why you don't insult the tea
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Bad thing to do when Jervis is around, as poor Scarecrow found out. Much to the enjoyment of the others. Please R and R.


_Why you don't insult the tea._

_Jester sighed. She was bored. Really bored. She looked at Edward who was building one of his death trap puzzle things._

_"Can I help?" she asked._

_"No."_

_Jester sighed and turned to Jervis._

_"What are you doing Jervis?" asked Jester._

_"Well, little Queen of Clubs, I'm making tea." said Jervis smiling._

_Jester sighed again."Of course you are."_

_Jester sighed again but much louder to emphasise the fact she was bored._

_"Jester." said Edward._

_"Yes Ed?"_

_"Are you bored?" asked Edward._

_"Yes." said Jester._

_"Do you think you could be bored a little more quietly?" asked Edward slightly annoyed._

_Jester glared at Edward. _

_Just then Jonathan Crane came into the room and headed straight to the kitchen, to get his morning coffee._

_Jester looked at the floor. When had life become so boring? she wandered._

_Then Jonathan came storming into the Living room. "Where is it Nigma?" hissed Jonathan._

_"Where's what?" asked Edward innocently._

_"You know Edward I never thought I'd say this but don't play dumb." said Jonathan glaring at him over his glasses._

_Edward ignored him and carried on with his death trap puzzle._

_Jonathan lost his patience. "God sake, Nigma, where's my coffee?!"_

_"How do you know I moved it?" asked Edward still not looking up from his work._

_"No one else is stupid enough to hide it from me!" hissed Jonathan._

_Edward looked up at him. "I'm going to ignore that last comment. But Coffee's a drug Jonathan I thought you of all people would know that." hissed Edward._

_"Besides tea is much better for you!" cried Jervis joining the conversation._

_"Not at the amounts you drink it, it isn't." said Jonathan._

_"Why don't you have tea instead?" asked Jervis._

_"Because I don't like tea and it's stupid!" cried Jonathan._

_Jervis's little face showed compleat shock. "Take that back! I implore you!" cried Jervis._

_"I will not take it back!" cried Jonathan._

_"Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!" shouted Jervis._

_"No!" shouted Jonathan._

_"Take it back Crow! or else!" cried Jervis._

_"Or else what? You'll read me Alice in Wonderland till I die?" hissed Jonathan. "Besides I need coffee to wake up!"_

_"You look pretty awake to me." laughed Edward._

_Jonathan lost it, grabbed Edward by his shirt collar and held him against the wall. "Where is it!?" hissed Jonathan through gritted teeth._

_Edward gulped. "Top cubbard, bottom shelf, behind the cereal."_

_Jonathan let him go, stormed back into the kitchen, grabbed his coffee and went back into his office._

_Edward went back to his death trap puzzle, Jester went back to being bored and Jervis left to his room._

_The rest of the day was normal, but the night was a completely different story._

* * *

_Jester woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling out side her door. She got out of bed, opened her door and saw Edward and Croc following Jervis._

_Jester ran after them. "What's going on?" asked Jester._

_"Don't know. Jervis just woke us up and told us to follow him." replied Edward._

_They walked into the living room to see…. Jonathan Crane singing and dancing._

_Jester blinked. "Am I dreaming? Because if I am this is the funniest dream I've ever had." she said bursting into laughter._

_"Jervis, did you do this?" asked Edward._

_The little man looked up at him and smiled. "Indeed I did." he said._

_Jester brought out her phone._

_"What are you doing?" asked Edward._

_"Filming it. Oh, this is so going on Twitter and Face book."_

_"You do realise he's going to kill you two." said Edward._

_"Worth it though." said Croc._

_Edward agreed._

_Jonathan opened his eyes. Then a strange whirring sour started up._

_'This is why you don't insult the tea!' Jervis's little voice perked up. Then it was followed by a voice he knew all to well, but it was singing._

_Mean while the other villains sat in the living room as usual._

_"Do you think he's up yet?" asked Jervis._

_"JEEEEERRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !"_

_"Yep." said Edward. "He's going to be so mad at you."_

_Jester laughed. "Just wait till he finds out he's famous."_

_ THE END._


End file.
